


Together, one way or another

by peysu, Weeb_Sama



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Dia tryna be badass, DiaMari if you squint, Drama, Gen, Violence, idea brainstormed at 4:30 AM, they kinda act like deliquents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama
Summary: With their recent short coming in the Love Live qualifiers, Aqours was in muddy waters as the group slowly crumbles.
Kudos: 6





	Together, one way or another

_"I pledge all my honesty as the newly assigned President of the student council. I, Matsuura Kanan will work diligently as long as..."_

Matsuura Kanan, a third year at the Uranohoshi Girls High School, was doing a speech for her new position in their school, she was the newly assigned President of the school council as the former President, Kurosawa Dia, has stepped down.

_"Eh? Really?"_

_"Yeah, that's what I heard."_

_"Shh! You two! They're going to hear you."_ Says another student to the two other who was gossiping while the newly elected President was making her speech.

_"What about their club? Didn't they participate at Love Live?"_

_"I think they're disbanding, probably because they los-"_

_"I would like you all to listen when someone is speaking on the stage."_ Voiced Takami Chika, the leader of Aqours, stopping the gossip of the three students.

_"That is all, I look forward in everyone's cooperation for the school's future."_ Thus ends Kanan's speech, students applaud as she got off the stage and teachers instructed everyone to return to their respective classes. 

While walking down the stairs, Kanan caught a glimpse of her childhood friend Dia. She chased after her outside of the gymnasium but to only see her disappear around the corner.

_"Dia!-"_

_"Kanan."_ the school's chairwoman, Ohara Mari, stops Kanan on her tracks, not allowing her to catch up to Dia.

_"Mari? Where have you been? You should have been there to explain everything."_

_"Explain what? Even I don't know what's going on anymore, first I hear that Dia's leaving the club and now there are rumors about Aqours disbanding."_

_"We need to talk things out with Chika and with the rest of the girls. We can't keep running away from our problems."_

_"No, I want to talk to Dia first and let her explain herself. In the first place, why did you allow her to step down?"_

_"I didn't! I don't know how she did it but I..."_

_"Let's calm down, it wont do any good if the both of us start fighting too."_

A day has passed since then. Still no closure to Dia and no real answers as to why she stepped down as their president, it's only a matter of time until the deadline for the required enrolls to stop the school from closing down. Everyone was hesitant to talk to each other after their bitter loss at the recently held love live.

_"Good morning Ruby, Hanamaru."_ Yoshiko greeted her two friends as she entered the school gate.

_"Good morning, zura."_

_"Good morning, Yoshiko."_

The mood was very awkward, the three was still confused as to what happened to their club and Yoshiko didn't like the thick mood surrounding them so she tried to break it,

_"How's Dia doing, Ruby?"_ Yoshiko asked, Ruby then stopped walking and held her head down.

 _"How insensitive can you be, Yoshiko?"_ Replied Hanamaru.

_"N-no, I didn't mean-"_

_"Let's go, Ruby."_

Yoshiko was left behind, though unintended, she touched something that was supposed to be left alone. Apparently, Dia hasn't come back home after that day.

A week ago, Love Live was held. Aqours joined the qualifiers for Love Live and sang their song "Mirai Ticket". But as Mari said before, "Effort is not proportional to the result." Aqours didn't make it, they came in short. This made a huge impression on Dia, which might have been the reason for the attitude she's shown in the past week.

_"It's fine to be frustrated, Chika."_ Said You, everyone was in the backstage, trying their best not to show their emotions towards losing, they knew losing here would mean losing the school.

_"Yeah! Cheer up, everyone. It's not like it's the last time we'll..."_

_"Can you all shut your mouths?!"_ Yelled Dia all of the sudden, all eyes were on her. Her yell made the younger members cry due to the build up of emotion and Dia's frustration exploding.

_"What do you mean cheer up? Can you cheer up while thinking about your school being closed down!?"_

_"Dia, calm dow-"_

_"I won't! And I will not, as long as I can't find a way to save the school. I knew this school idol club was pointless. I'm quitting, I'll find a way to save the school on my own way."_ Dia then leaves, the room. Never to be seen at school nor at home.

_"Let's stop crying now, Ruby. It won't do a thing, let's just hope for her safety."_ Said Hanamaru to her friend Ruby, she was trying to comfort her as she was haunted by the thought of her own sister. Dia's action had the biggest impact on Ruby, obviously because she was her sister but also her role model in life. Losing her sister just made her even more self conscious. Ruby nodded as a reply to Hanamaru's comfort and couple minutes later, she stopped shedding tears.

The day went by as usual, but for the second years, it wasn't a typical school day for them. The three had a secret meeting on their own, it wasn't like they were keeping the rest of the girls out of this but more like they had to talk about this as three before they talk about it with everyone.

 _"Chika? Wake up, Riko's here."_ You whispered to the napping Chika, she has been getting less and less sleep as the days go by, worried about Dia, the club, and the school's future.

 _"Sorry, I'm late."_ apologized Riko.

_"Oh, I fell asleep? Sorry."_

_"What did you want to talk about?"_ asked You.

 _"I wanted to discus this to the three of you first,"_ Chika pulls out a mail from her bag, inside it was a letter, with Dia's signature.

 _"From Dia?!"_ yelled You,

 _"Not so loud, You! I want to keep this a secret for now."_ said Chika.

 _"What's the meaning of this, Chika?"_ Riko left the door open, Kanan heard everything.

 _"No, Kanan, it's not what it looks like."_ Chika tried to explain.

_"Why would you keep it a secret? Especially when you yourself know how hard it is to always be on edge about the whole situation."_

_"Kanan, we all have different opinions and feelings towards this, dont be selfish and let Chika explain."_ Riko told Kanan off.

_"Sorry, it's just..."_

_"Chika, continue with the letter."_ Suggested You.

_To Chika,_

_"I want only you to know about this, never let Kanan or Mari know about this letter. I have a cousin in Numazu High and I have made negotiations regarding the school. I have no plans in coming back and performing as an idol again but this time I will definitely save the school."_

_From Dia._

_"That girl, she went ahead and negotiated with other schools? Why did she have to step down as the president then?"_ Kanan was confused about the sequence of Dia's behavior and doings.

 _"I'm pretty sure Dia has her own reasoning behind every action she has made so far. She's not the type to go in blindly after all."_ Replied Riko.

While everyone was contemplating about what negotiations Dia has made to the other school, You spotted something inside the mail. Inside it was an address written, You decided to take the burden of going in there alone, she wanted Chika to rest for the day.

_"Chika, I think you should go home and rest. We can talk about the letter with the others tomorrow."_ Suggested You.

 _"Yeah, I've been feeling pretty tired lately."_ Replied Chika

 _"You three should go home and rest, I'll handle things on my own."_ Voiced Kanan.

Chika, Riko and Kanan was none of the wiser. You took the mail with her and went to the written address, it was an old abandoned apartment building near the outside of their town, in the middle of one of the broken down rooms of the old building sat Dia, who at first glance didn't seem like the Dia they had known before. She was wearing a black jacket and some rugged pants, not an outfit the Dia of before would wear.

_"You're Dia, Right?"_ Asked You, a little bit scared as she didn't know if this really was the Kurosawa Dia of Uranohoshi.

 _"Tsk. I never asked for Chika's shoulder to cry on, I wanted Chika herself."_ replied Dia.

_"What's the meaning of this Dia? Ruby won't last any longer if you keep doing this."_

_"Don't worry, after this is all done, i'll be back to play her older sister again."_

_"Can you stop saying things like that? It doesn't suit you."_

_"I don't care what looks good on me or what looks bad and all of that useless crap. I want the school to be saved even if it costs me something important, and for that, I needed Chika. I guess it was useless to try and let you guys in on this plan of mine."_

_"Let me hear it, Dia. I'm all ears."_

_"Heh, I don't think you would appreciate this as much as Chika would but it wont hurt I guess. I have a cousin in Numazu, and she's a Kurosawa too, but she was in a farther side of the main family that's why she never was around us. But she has influence over almost all of the students in Numazu, we're going to be staging a gang fight."_

_"Stop, a gang fight? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"_

_"Lost my mind? As of speaking right now I'm losing everything! Everything that I held dearly! My friends, the club, the school. All of these are slipping away from me, that's why I needed to do this, You. I knew Chika would understand because she knows how it feels to be this powerless. If you understand, i'll continue. That staged gang fight would have me attacking other Numazu high students, and my cousin would beat me up to a pulp and the stories would be fabricated as her being the hero and me being the villain. You see, my father is a straight laced man, if he hears about what i'm about to do, he'd abandon me like a piece of trash."_

_"Enough of that, what about the negotiation, what exactly did you offer?"_

_"My own position in the Kurosawa Family, in exchange for students to enroll in Uranohoshi."_

_"Unbelievable, you're willing to let go of your family just for the school?"_

_"Shut your mouth before I punch away all of your teeth. See? this is why I wanted Chika, if she heard about my plan, she'd understand and help me. But you, I knew you were incompetent when it came to things like this, you're talented, you'll never get it."_

_"Please, Dia. Just come back, no one's goin-"_

_"I SAID SHUT UP! This is not just for the sake of the school, its for everyone! I want to be with them just like before, I wanted to perform again with everyone, under the name of our school. But we needed sacrifices in order to put things back where they were before. I simply just sacrificed something of my own for all us. Ironic, in some sense, it's me being selfish but i'm losing everything I held dearly."_

_"Listen, You. I'm only losing my place in my family, it's nothing compared to experiencing the joy of us being together once again._

_"Okay, but I need you to elaborate the situation even more."_

_"Sure, might as well take Chika's place as my right hand for this one. So, the Kurosawa Family needs a female heir to take the place of the second head of the Main Family. I'm supposed to be the heir and my cousin is second in place, and if I were to lose my dignity, I will definitely lose my last name in the process. So my cousin will be the heir while I get to enjoy more time with the rest of you. My plan isn't something complicated, but Mari and Kanan would definitely stop me from doing so if they knew about the details."_

_"I'm in, Dia."_ Says You, she has realized the situation and knows nothing could stop Dia at this point.

 _"Me too."_ voiced a familiar voice behind them, it was Riko. Riko had followed You and she heard everything, she knew something was up when she wanted Chika to rest instead of speaking up about something she found.

 _"Riko?"_ Asked the shocked You.

 _"Oh? The more the merrier! This will certainly work. Less explaining to do when I come back."_ Dia voiced.

 _"I want you two to be as cold as you can, when you get back, so that you would divert the attention to the sudden change of your attitudes, the less chance they'd talk about the current situation. If possible, don't approach any of them until the end of the week, it will be around then that the fight will happen. Don't tell anyone about this, now go before they become suspicious."_ Dia then hands You a piece of paper with something written on it, she signaled You to not say anything and go.

 _"Yeah, see you later I guess, Take care, Dia."_ You said her goodbye's as both she and Riko left the building.

_"You really thing this will work, You?"_ Asked Riko.

 _"I really don't know, but Dia already gave away a lot, there's no point in not recognizing her will, so I'm trusting her."_ Replied You

 _"Welp, this is my bus stop. I'll see you tomorrow, Riko."_ Added You.

_"Take care, You. See you tomorrow."_

Riko walked a couple meters away and watch You board the bus, she then took out her phone.

_"Did you get everything, Mari?"_

_"Yep, every single thing."_ Replied Mari. Riko was on call with Mari all along, she knows about Dia's plan so she quickly arranged her counter plan to stop Dia from losing her name.

The next day, Mari and Kanan had a talk about Dia. Mari revealed Dia's plan to Kanan, which made her tear up. She was angry and happy at the same time, 

_"That's a very a Dia move."_ Said Kanan.

 _"I know right?"_ Replied Mari.

" _So, what are gonna do about it?"_ Asked Mari.

_"I'm going to Numazu High and gather information about her cousin, I don't trust her one bit."_

_"I see, then I'll do things on my own end too."_

After the talk, Mari talked with Chika about the whole situation, Chika didn't expect Dia would go this far for the sake of everyone.

 _"I can't really blame Dia now can I?"_ asked Chika.

_"Why is that?"_

_"I probably would have done the same thing if I was on her shoes."_

_"I see, that's why she wanted you as her accomplice."_

_"So what are you going to do now?"_

_"I want to know more about Dia's cousin, i want to-"_

_"Shh. Go to Kanan, you two have the same idea so you might want to go along with her."_

_"Really? I'll see later then, Mari!"_ Chika runs off to meet with Kanan. While on her way, she spots Riko and You.

_"You? and Riko? What are you guys doing?"_ asked the orange haired student.

 _"Tch."_ You's reaction upon seeing Chika, though it wasn't that loud, Chika still heard a bit of it. She was confused as to why You is acting like a deliquent.

_"Yea, sorry bout that, gotta do somethin real quick, lets go Riko."_

_"See ya later, Chika."_ As she walk past Chika, she whispered something _"Have trust in me."_

The two quickly walked off leaving Chika in the dust, she knew something was up but just as Riko said, she trusted whatever that was all about. She ran until she finally caught up with Kanan outside of the school.

_"Ka..HAH...nan..HAH."_ Chika might have caught up with Kanan but her breath probably was still inside the school.

_"Woah-Chika? What's wrong. Sit down and take a deep breath you dummy."_

A couple seconds later, "You _okay now?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What was that about? Did you need something?"_

_"Mari told me everything, Im coming with you to investigate Dia's cousin, I think Dia will get cheated on her negotiation."_

_"Me too, now stand up and run."_

Kanan took Chika's arm and ran at full speed, Chika had just caught up with her breath but Kanan didn't seem to care.

While this was happening, Mari had a talk with Yoshiko and Hanamaru.

_"Why are you telling both of us all of this Mari? Why is Ruby not informed about this."_ Asked Hanamaru with an angry tone with a straight face.

 _"Can you really call yourself Ruby's best friend?"_ Asked Mari.

 _"Mari?! What's up with that phrasing? Both Hanamaru and Ruby are having a hard time, all of us are confused so just answer directly!"_ replied Yoshiko.

_"It's because she'll obviously follow Dia's footsteps and get herself way too involved."_

_"Tell her, please. I swear on my life I wont let get involved. Just let her know that her sister is safe."_ Begged Hanamaru.

Mari looks outside of the door to see the younger Kurosuwa's eyes light up and tear as she realized her sister was not in danger. Hanamaru and Yoshiko quickly approached her and hugged as three. It was as if they hit the lottery. Dia was safe and that's what Ruby wanted the most.

_"My job is done here so out I go."_ Mari excused herself and disappeared."

_"I'm sorry, Ruby. I didn't know it was something like this."_ Yoshiko apologized.

_"It's fine, Yoshiko. I'm sorry for being such a crybaby."_

_"You can always cry on me, zura!"_ followed by laughter of the three first years.

After the laughs and giggles, their eyes met and a question was raised, "What do we do now?" The three was overjoyed about the news but delayed the thought of their next move. Did they want to get along with Dia's plan or stop her?

_"I'm obviously against it, but I want the same thing my sister wants. Even father wont be able to deny that were sisters in blood."_

_"I'll do whatever Ruby wants to do, I promised something after all. What about you, Yoshiko?"_

_"Of course, Ill- WAIT YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR SISTER IN A GANG WAR?!"_

_"It's staged, zura."_

_"But-"_

_"It's okay! Sister will be fine, I know it!"_

_"We just got to trust our senpais on this one, zura."_

_"But is this cousin of yours really a trustworthy person, Ruby?"_

_"I dont know, I never had the chance to get to know her better since, father didn't like that side of the family."_

Both Kanan and Chika have reached Numazu High, they both were allowed to enter the school campus and had a talk with the school's student council president.

 _"Good afternoon, I'm sorry for the sudden visit but would you please answer one of our question?"_ Asked Kanan.

The student council president of Numazu High was kind enough to answer and she explained the attitude and behavior of the Kurosawa in question.

_"Well, if I had to describe her in one word, it would be 'cunning'. She alone talked the Principal into new regulations around the school. There's always this dark aura around her and it always feels like your under her command every time you talk. She has a large following of students and even has an official fan club in the school. I wouldn't say trust her with something like that since she might have a few changes, I only see her in school thus all my description might just fit her school persona, not her true identity."_

The two quickly finished their business and had reached a conclusion, that their cousin was not to be trusted. They wanted to discuss this with Dia as quick as possible, but no one knew where she was.

On the way out of Numazu High, the three had a fateful encounter with the 'cunning' Kurosawa, though they did not engage in any conversation, they knew something was fishy about her and Dia will certainly be on the short end of the straw.

Days has passed and they still haven't found Dia, even You couldn't find her in the last place they met. And today was the day of the staged gang fight, but they had their doubts it'll be staged or even be called a fight, Mari and Hanamaru predicted that at worst, they would try to take out Dia to secure that place in the main family. But both of them kept it to their selves to avoid unnecessary fear.

They have decided to search for Dia in separate groups, Yoshiko, Chika, and Kanan together, Ruby and Hanamaru, and Mari decided to search for Dia alone. Riko and You was already gone before they knew it, so Kanan's group was tasked to follow them.

And around the outskirts of the town, was a unfinished building that was fenced, Kanan and her group saw Riko and You enter the building so they decided to follow them and enter too.

Yoshiko gave Ruby a call,

_"Ruby? I think we found Dia!"_

_"What are you talking about..."_

_"Huh? Hanamaru? What's wrong?"_

_"No, Dia's here... Barely hanging..."_

_"Wha-"_

The call abruptly ends while the two that went inside came running back out,

 _"SHIT! I knew they'd trick us."_ Shouted You as she ran into Chika.

_"Chika?! Quick follow us, Dia was tricked. That cousin of theirs, let's just hope she has some mercy left in her."_

No one had a chance to clarify what she said, everyone ran following You's lead and with them, raced an ambulance that they soon know what was for.

_"It's around that corner! Quick!"_

_"That ambulance, no way..."_

The place was surrounded by rescuers and inside the ambulance was Mari, she was the one who called the ambulance over to that address.

Inside the compound, Ruby was there lying beside the unconscious body of her older sister, full of bruises, cuts and battered up. The girls was told off by the rescuers as they took Dia and treated her inside the ambulance while it drove to the nearest hospital.

The 8 others was left behind, not knowing what to do. Mari broke the silence,

_"Dia sacrificed her last name for the sake of everything we treasured."_

"How did you know she was here, Mari?" Asked Hanamaru with a clear voice as tears ran from her eyes down to her cheeks and onto the ground.

No answers, just the sound of Ruby sobbing echoed in the room where Dia was found.

 _"I told Mari"_ voiced You

 _"Dia and I were contacting each other, and she told me if she wasn't at the address she gave me in that letter, she would have been tricked by her cousin."_ added You.

Hanamaru runs towards You and pushes her into the corner, holding tightly onto the collar of You's shirt.

 _"Yeah, take out your frustrations on me, what was I supposed to do, HUH?! ANSWER ME! SHE ALREADY LOST EVERYTHING AT THAT POINT! IT WAS ONLY AN INSULT TO TRY AND STOP HER!"_ yelled You.

Hanamaru lets go of You as Riko and Chika helped You back on her feet.

 _"IT WASNT STAGED AT ALL! THEY HIT DIA WITH ALL OF THEIR FORCE! AND WHAT'S WORSE IS SHE KNEW IT WAS COMING. BUT DIA ENDURED IT."_ Hanamaru yells as she slowly loses strength and he knees buckled.

Kanan on the other hand, suddenly kneels in front of Ruby,

_"Forgive me, Ruby. I wasn't able to protect your sister."_

_"Kanan, that's enough... KANAN!"_ shouted Mari as she began to cry, _"Stop, please. Raise your head, it was nobody's fault, we all take responsibility on what happened."_ Mari added.

 _"Then what are you all waiting for? Shouldn't we go check on Dia!?"_ screamed Yoshiko.

 _"You all do that, I'm going to the Kurosawa's and I'll make sure that bitch is punished."_ Said Hanamaru

 _"I'm coming with you, Hanamaru."_ Voiced You.

The two hastily ran towards the direction of the Kurosawa Residence and everybody else waited for Mari's car to arrive and pick them up. It arrives shortly later and it carries them to the hospital where Dia was treated. Meanwhile Hanamaru and You told Dia and Ruby's father about the whole situation.

A week has passed, and police got involved around the whole situation, and the Kurosawa in question was held under Juvenile Delinquency and was sent to the proper jurisdiction. While Dia was about to wake up for the first time in a week,

Everyone was present, and they were singing a song,

**_ "Hikari ni narou, mirai wo terashitai. _ **   
**_ Kagayaki wa kokoro kara afuredasu yo." _ **

_"D-Dia?"_ says Mari with a shaky voice, everyone's eyes follow Mari and onto Dia

_"What...happ-ened?"_

"There's no need to worry! Everything can go back to normal now.." Mari cried she stopped herself to hold Dia since her body was still recovering, instead everyone just hugged each other as Dia was finally back. It was then only a matter of time until everything that was supposed to be, finally takes it original shape.

 _"I'm... sorry, everyone. I just wanted... us to be together, one way or another..."_ Said Dia, who could barely speak.

 _"Thank you, Dia. We might just win Love Live with that much determination to save things we treasure!"_ Yelled Kanan as she smiled while wiping the tears off her face

The room was filled by the laughs of the girls who went through so much just to keep the treasures they hold so dear, Dia finally smiled genuinely in a long time.

Out of nowhere, Chika suddenly said,

_"So what do you guys think? Let's shine once again and light up our future!"_

** _"Aqours, Sunshine!!"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> phew that was a long one, not really the type of of writing that im used to but yeah, i would appreciate it if u left some comments about how i should improve my story writing. Anyways thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
